In an Offbeat World
by Lens
Summary: Story 1: "I can Fly"...Ron has an addiction to a certain Lucy Sky Diamonds


~~~~~

(Partially an Alternate Universe fiction)

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling

Summary: An addiction to a dangerous drug

Time frame: Probably 6th or 7th year

~~~~~

~In an Offbeat World~

I Can Fly

~~~~~

I don't know when I started this drug. Partly because my memory's shot and partly because it's been so long ago. Was it 10 months? No, 13 months ago? I can't remember s*it*. All I know is I need it. I've always since I began it.

Well, who the heck cares when I started it. It's something I need. Something I'm now returning to.

About every time my supply of it runs low, I return to the dealer, hand in some money, and get my packet's worth. I used to do this every two weeks; I'd hand in a twenty bill and receive my two weeks supply. Then, I'd be stashing this thing every week's time, getting a little more powder for my increasing cravings. Now, it's daily, as if I'm addicted to the drug or something.

No. I am addicted to this powder. That or I've been consumed by it lately. I can't stop thinking about. Can't stop to wish to have it in my hands, just to snort it after class time, before class time.

Powder.

I'm thinking of it now, especially as I'm walking from my divination class to the DADA class. Harry's looking at me funny, asking "What's the matter," and I'm pausing to see him pointing at my reflection in a hall mirror. Within my reflection is a tall, healthy green-eyed guy and a withered pale-faced teen.

"You look ghastly these days," he notes with concern.

Though shaken by my ghostly form, I shrug. For the duration of my drug use, I've kept it known between merely me and the dealer.

I change the subject, noting it's the "last class of the day," and Harry smiles. We enter the class, which lasts an excruciatingly long time.

Right after class, I speed past Harry, murmur a "see you later", and run through the hall.

It's about time to go to the dealer. I've ran out of my stash.

In a dimly lit hall, where things and people look obscure, I sight and pace over to a blond guy with a smirk on his face.

"You're a little early this time. Thought you'd arrive here a few hours later..." He smiles maliciously a moment before producing out of his robe a plastic packet.

My mouth waters a little as I eye the powder. I keep silent as I hand him a twenty.

He smirks again, pausing to hand me my packet. "Well, Weasley, if you need me tonight for more, you know where I am..."

I open the packet anxiously, a snort a bit of powder. Then I reply, "Sod off, Malfoy."

Walking away from him, I close the packet and stash it in my robe.

About 6 halls away and heading towards the guys bathroom, I bump into Hermione, who gives me a concerned stare.

"You look terrible, Ron," she admonishes, almost identically like Harry. "Have you been eating enough, lately?"

I shake my head, thinking back to my previous reflection. I wish to tell her it was the powder that withered me, but shrug instead. Her meddling would probably cost me from using the powder.

She asks me where I'm off to, and I tell her the bathroom. She asks me for how long, and I lie by telling her a few minutes. To keep her from lingering or from following to wait for me, I tell her I'm off to finish my school assignments early. She sends me on my way, smiling from hearing me so encouraged with homework.

I walk away, and cut through the halls towards the bathroom. To my dismay, I find others lingering there.

I exit in search for another place to hang out. I search for another place to snort.

It's finally at the top of the Astronomy Tower that I find some relief from everyone. 

In a secluded spot, I watch as the sun begins to set, and as the stars begin to appear. All during so, I'm inhaling the packet of powder.

It's about a few hours into the night that I find I have the last of my powder left. I sigh, and inhale one last portion.

In a state of euphoria, I look over the balcony of the tower. Something inside me wills me to feel the breeze of the nighttime as I begin to climb onto the top of the balcony.

Standing straight atop the balcony, and staring at the pleasant scenery from the Tower, I finally feel a chance to smile.

My life, my friends, my worries, seem to melt away from the high of my last bit of powder.

In a way, I think, I'm like an owl.

I look one last time at the sky as I open my arms wide like a bird.

I leap gracefully from the tower balcony, and in the second's rush of feeling the wind below me, I think...

I can fly

Author's Note: Well, this certainly isn't a fic glorifying drugs. Is it? Oops. Well, anyways, review.

~~~~~~~


End file.
